Avantine
THE AVANTINE EMPIRE ‘I am born of nobility, tempered in war, blessed by the gods and cultured beyond measure. Ours is a manifest destiny. All that is left is to enact it.’ Nickname: ‘The Imperials’ Languages: Avantine Population: Säuger 99%, Eluvian less than 1%, Drummon less than 1%, Government: Senate of Imperial Nobility Leadership: War Consul Lavinia Valentius Carnifexia, Home Consul Flaavia Gracchus Paxia Lifestyle: Technologically competent – low magical usage within the country, Dichotomy between conquered nations and ruling Avantine people. SOCIETY Ordered and militaristic, the Avantine are a people for whom a constant war footing is a way of life. The Avantine people are descended from several origins, forged into one people by the dominance of invaders. Bred for war, the people of the Avantine are clearly divided into several distinct classes based on the time of compliance with their conquerors. For the Avantine who are descended from the original forefathers take a seat as Imperial rulers. These people form the leaders, aristocrats and people in positions of power throughout the Empire. For members of these seven great houses, lineage is as important as money. The purer the lineage the better the positions one has available to them. The ability to recite ones lineage is of the utmost importance to members of these families, so much so that it is custom that a young man or woman will be able to recite their lineage to their families founding as a measure of the talent and purity of lineage. All youth of the noble houses are required to learn a measure of academia. Intellect and discipline have allowed the mighty Avantine to conquer all before them and they have taken care to make sure that this will always be the case. For the Avantine from the central region, things are somewhat more diverse. These cultures were the first to fall and as such have been assimilated into the Empire with complete domination. There is very little to tell them apart from the Avantine of the seven houses save that their ancestry is far less grand than those of the Ancient nobility. These people are also descended from the servants of those great families having married and intermingled with the people of the outlying communities. The only record of these former neighbors of the Avantine now exists only as region names. 58 The Fallen Civilizations For the last 800 years the Avantine have conquered all before them, conforming one people after another in the conquest of their continent. Here is a brief description of the three largest fallen empires and their statuses. The Chabo Status – Fully Integrated The first to fall to the invading Avantine, this tribe of war like savages lived in a hunter gatherer society for an untold amount of years. Their lands are surrounded by mountains that would have otherwise sheltered their existence from the other peoples of this continent. The newly arrived Avantine, realizing their precarious position, displayed much of their military tactics and brilliance in subduing these primitive Sauger. However this compliance would cost the Avantine in much needed men. Fortunately their ability to till the soil allowed them to calm the Chabo people, bribing them with better food than the Chabo could produce, buying their trust. The Avantine allowed their own servants to intermingle with the Chabo people. The Chabo innate hardiness would be an enduring legacy for the Avantine, allowing their servants to become far stronger in the generations to come. Each of these regions is overseen by a Governor, who is tasked with making sure that the tax of people for the legions, food and coin is taken each year, as appropriate to the regions ability to produce. Should a region suffer misfortune, the people are not blamed for the first year and instead the Governor is killed and his assets sold to assist in the payments. On the second year, however, the rulers of the Avantine are not so kind. If a region fails this time, the people of each town are made to stand in a line and then they are decimated (every tenth person is killed). While this can be seen as barbaric, it is to make sure that the same thing no longer repeats itself. To date, no region has had such poor luck three seasons in a row. The last group of people in the Avantine Empire are the newly conquered. Until a region is completely compliant they are required to submit to Imperial control until fully compliant. A region is only allowed its own name when it has become fully compliant. Compliance is only achieved when a culture completely abandons its old ways and establishes themselves as a part of Avantine proper. At this stage there are constant patrols of Avantine Legionaries, hidden guard and arbiters, constantly looking for signs of cultural nonsense. When it finds people who are committing such atrocities, the authorities taken them into buildings for re-education. No one knows what happens within the walls, however those that return are some of the most loyal people to the Empire. While many would find this endless need to conquer socially stifling, the Avantine take it upon themselves to take the parts of a conquered society that they like and claim it for themselves. When conquering the people of Jian -Do, many of the dishes, spices and even apparel have been incorporated into the Avantine whole as if it had always been a part of their culture. So long as it is not completely an alien thing, such as a change of language, or directly flaunted in public, such changes are seamless. Until the Truce and Treaty of Nations, the Avantine had no magical aptitude what so ever. Instead this lack of power transformed itself into a new kind of belief – one in the Magnus Intellectus. This concept was formulated by Princeps Valius Cornaius, a great scholar and philosopher who opened the first of the Magnus Intellectus Academies. His supposition was that Sauger have the potential to achieve great feats of wonder through explanation and mental discipline as opposed to superstition and wonder. He surmised that all Sauger could be connected to a single great intelligence; that if all knowledge were controlled, regimented and relegated to paper and text, such tragedies such as the destruction of their once great home would never have occurred. 59 The Fallen Civilizations continued The Xiong Status – Fully Integrated The rugged nomads of the Xiong were a test of the Avantine’s guile and cunning. A horse riding people with great advantage in mobility and speed, the Xiong considered the mountains from which the Avantine were to come taboo. When the Avantine came, many Xiong believed this a sign of displeasure from the gods and willfully joined the Avantine in hopes of reducing the gods’ anger. The wily War Consul, Gaius Cassuis Vulpus, gained their obedience and turned them into willing Avantine. With new insight into the tactics and stratagems, Gaius Cassius quickly routed the horse lords in every encounter, and with each encounter bore more willing converts to the Avantine cause. Now all of the original Xiong who first encountered the Avantine are long since dead and their children have instead been brought up as loyal people of the great Avantine Empire. Any record of their existence as a separate entity has been completely removed from all but the most hidden of texts in libraries in Aventus. What these academies have achieved has been astounding. This high degree of free thinking and experimentation have resulted in technological feats long thought impossible. For example, with their aqueducts they have been able to move fresh water over long distances to inhospitable regions. With the establishment of great coliseums, people can watch in comfort the gladiatorial contests that are performed there for entertainment. There advances in medicine, alchemy and engineering are marvels to behold and with each conquered civilization comes new ideas to integrate and new ways to improve a grand society. LAW Laws are strict and tightly controlled. A tribunal of three listen and judge all cases regardless of priority. While incredibly slow, this does allow for fair and equitable justice under the laws of the nation. Violence is outlawed, save as part of training or the gladiatorial contests, while even carrying a weapon when not on duty is considered gauche by many Imperial nobility. Punishments for crimes are almost always severe. Minor crimes such as theft, trespass and destruction of property usually result in a monetary payout to the accuser. For larger crimes such as murder, arson and rape – servitude in the gladiatorial contests make up the bulk of sentences – prisoners fighting their way to glory and fame in the pits. In fact it has not been uncommon for a former murderer to end up living a good, if particularly dangerous, life in the pits. However for the most serious of crimes, such as murder of an Avantine highborn, sedition or treason, the only punishment is death, usually by hanging but in the larger cases it is not uncommon to see more gruesome methods of execution. Of course this does not apply for cases of self-defence – such as fighting off highwaymen or the like. Such menaces are always to be dealt with appropriately as needed. EDUCATION AND TRAINING It is custom for those who live in Avantine to follow the career of those come before them. Thus it is not uncommon to see or hear from a third, fourth or fifth generation fisherman or carpenter whose families are still in these roles. While now youth are trained in the guilds for the most part, many parents teach their children with the wisdom of their vocations. For those that are noble born, a far more diverse range of skills are taught more suited to a child’s desire. While academia of all sorts are pursued it is also important to note that all citizens should be battle ready should the need arise and many of the nobility take time in the service of the Imperial Armies. While still currently frowned upon, the Magic Guild is seen as something of an eccentricity. Some youth willing to rebel are even trying to dabble in these powers as a sense of uniqueness in such a regimented society. This being said no other building in the Empire is as closely guarded as the Mage Guild’s building save the portal stone of Aventus, the Capital city of the Avantine. 60 The Fallen Civilizations continued The Jian-Do Status – Compliant On the Eastern most side of the Avantine continent is a large portion of land containing the advanced civilization of the Jian-Do. Unlike the Chabo, who were primitive, or the Xiong, who were spiritual, the Jian-Do possessed the same gift that the Avantine had – Intellectus. When first approached the Jian-Do had constructed a great wall in order to defend against the Xiong who in turn ignored the presence of the Jian-Do. This allowed for the civilization to flourish without the interference of other cultures. Highly xenophobic, when approached by the Avantine, the Jian-Do would have little to do with them, refusing to speak to the terrible demons at their walls. Wielding a mixture of weapons including long curved swords that could cut through stone and strange throwing weapons shaped like stars, this culture presented a new problem for the Avantine to overcome. This warrior culture was indeed a rival for the Avantine nation. With this in mind, the sages of Magnus Intellectus Academy set to work to bring the wall down and came up with a solution – the war machine. These catapults and ballistae, previously unknown to the world, took their toll on the dividing wall bringing it down and forcing the Jian-Do people into a prolonged combat. While the warriors of the Jian-Do were far better at fighting individual combats, having been taught superior martial skills from birth, the Avantine’s tactics and rigid discipline meant that they never faced these mighty warriors alone. Legions of troops poured into the exotic lands of the Jian-Do and swiftly took their capital, their leader Zhong Hao conceding defeat. Rather than risk a potential uprising, the Avantine leaders made it clear to Zhong Hao that he and his heirs would be a part of the Avantine Empire and instead of executing the leader, they gave him an Avantine bride and executed his thirty one children and their mothers. Many other top officials were likewise given new husbands and wives, eliminating any possibility for entrenched uprising from the top. That said the people of the provinces did not take kindly to being conquered. In some parts of this land, the people still try to resurrect their fallen nation. The Empire of course takes a dim view of this and publicly executes anyone who is suspected of being an insurgent. Until these malcontents are removed, the Jian Do will never be truly one with the Empire. However the extra time spent complying the land of the Jian-Do will be worth the trouble. Rich in silks, spices and other unusual plants, the trade alone is valuable to the Avantine people. More than this, the Jian- Do were also experts in several intellectual fields – metallurgy, martial skills, philosophy, and alchemy. The Avantine intellectuals have descended into the area trying to learn all of their precious secrets. While complete compliance will be several generations away none can deny what will happen when the warriors of the Jian-Do are fully integrated into the Avantine Empire. TRADE AND INDUSTRY Externally, the Avantine have little use for mercantile trade. They have conquered and dominated all that have opposed them and have vast resources to spare. At this point they clearly hold vast quantities of silks and exotic spices not found on the main continent. While some merchants do ply their wares from the continent of Dantir, there are several tax laws requiring up to 25% of all profits to be paid to the war chest of the Avantine on all transactions. However, the black market trade on such goods thrives and there are rumours of ports within Avantine where anything can be bought or sold. Internally, Avantine maintains a healthy amount of free trade within its borders so long as taxes are paid and the people comply with any demands made of them. 61 RELIGION In an oddity for the rest of the world, the Avantine have broken their views of the three gods into nine. For the Avantine these gods are faces that each of the three show to the people, each one baring a different viewpoint and domain of responsibility. They are: Pugna Dahr, Goddess of War and glorious combat Fortuna Dahr, Goddess of Luck and good fortune. Mortem Dahr, God of Death and the eternal cycle Tempestas Halb, God of Weather and the unknowing sea Scientia-Halb, Goddess of Knowledge and unlimited power Sapientia Halb, Goddess of Wisdom and perilous foresight Terrus Rund, God of Ground and fertile growth Domus Rund, God of Home and warm hearth Vita-Amor Rund, God of Life and purest heart There are temples to each built in every city and worshipped throughout the Empire, although in the newly conquered regions this can take a while to transition. NAMES AND LANGUAGE The Avantine conquerors require all people to use the Avantine language. However, over time the language has come to incorporate many words and phrases from many several languages. Place names are most often derived from old names in traditional languages. The Avantine have adopted a limited use of the Creole language from the mainland, but only as much as necessary for trade and similar purposes. However there are some locations – especially the Mages Guild and other guildhouses – where the use of Creole is required, much to the dismay of the Avantine noble caste. Within the Avantine people, most highborn Avantine citizens have a two or three-part name. The parts of this ‘tria nomina’ (three names) are the personal name, family name, and in the instance where the person has earned one, a nickname. The nickname may refer to features, qualities, occupations, origin, and so on. They can be inherited, especially in large families. It is possible to have more than one nickname, for instance, as honorifics after some career or campaign success. The lower caste citizens usually use two names, and occasionally adopt the three names like the nobles. Occasionally only a single name is used, one arising from the older, conquered cultures. But most Avantine families name their children using the Avantine traditions, giving them the best chance for advancement within the society. Example names: Male Personal name: Aulus, Appius, Caeso, Manius, Nonus, Numerius, Opitor, Sertor, Tullus, Volesus Female Personal name: Appia, Caesula, Decima, Gnaea, Hosta, Mino, Nona, Paulla, Quinta, Vopisca Family names: Acilius, Bucculeius, Caesetius, Epidius, Furius, Horatius, Ninnius, Rufrius, Velius Nickname: Aebutus, Curio, Dexion, Fastidius, Grumio, Orissus, Tiberillus, Ursus, Vala, Zeno, 62 DRESS The Avantine are conservative when it comes to dress sense. For the highborn, long sheets of material are worn in a loose fashion surrounding them, referred to as togas. These allows for freedom of movement in warm climates. However in colder weather, these are worn on top of other tunics and garments. While usually made of cotton cloth, since the conquering of the Jian-Do, many Avantine have taken to wearing exotic silks and satins instead of plainer material, even going so far as to use coloured material. However this is looked upon as highly eccentric and only those wielding great authority would dare break the standard conventions. HISTORY From early records of the Magnus Intellectus -30 BA to 0 AC : The Beginning It is during the reign of Claudius of the Grand Septorian Alliance that our history as its successors truly begins. With his downfall at the hands of anarchists and rebellious traitors, this once mighty Empire met its demise in the bloody uprising and massacre that was to follow. Our forefathers, who were of the noble court of Claudius, escaped the purge and waited by the plinth on the gods on the far coast of what was once our home. Long were our Ancestors cries to the gods, to each of its facets, to the nine that we revere. And at our most urgent need, surrounded by the bloodthirsty savages at our doors, the gods answered, taking us all to the new land, to our new home. Of those that came with us, each brought with it the skills and knowledge to build our new city and become our nation. Each of our founding fathers took a most sacred oath, to one day retake that which was rightly ours. That in our saving by the gods it revealed to us a manifest destiny to bring the peoples out of the darkness and to rule them with compassion, wisdom and order in one unified cause. It is with this declaration that the nation of Avantine was born and the city of Aventus founded. -0 AC to 182 AC : The Assimilation The meeting with the indiginous Sauger of this paradise did not go well. Believing our ancestors to be evil spirits, the natives attacked the newly formed city of Aventus looking for blood. Through superior tactics the Avantine would defeat their attackers, validating the concept of the manifest destiny of the Avantine people. In many respects these cultures would set the method of integrating nations into the Avantine Empire. The Avantine consuls would use superior tactics, troops and discipline to defeat overwhelming numbers, then send of diplomats to confirm that the Avantine could not be beaten, followed by the implimentation of Compliance on the conquered. Once compliance had been achieved, the lower classes were allowed to mingle and take spouses among these nations, bringing them into the Avantine as Avantine people rather than the tribes they were before. Countless tribes fell under the banners of the Avantine. In several generations these civilisations no longer remembered who they had been before. What halted progress for a time was the large forboding mountains that surrounded the region on all sides, locking the Avantine armies into their own region. It was only after some major 63 advances in technological engineering that several tunnels were able to be safetly bored out of the mountain and reinforaxed, alowing safe passage to the lands outside their borders. 183 AC to 654 AC: The Conquest With the new access to the rest of their continent began a series of large scale wars that would bring low mighty empires in their own right. This period of conquest would last for almost five hundred years. Unlike the tribes of the assimilation era, the civilisations that occupied the rest of the continent were far more advanced from a technological standpooint. Armed conflicts turned ugly for all concerned with the Avantine foraxed to retreat at times and consider thier options. However the Avantine did not lack for depth of intellect. When presented with a problem, those that worked at the Magnus Intellectus Academy would analyse, hypothosise, design and test options for whatever issue came up. When water purity became a supply issue, the Magnus Intellectus developed a way of boiling the water and capturing the steam, driving it into another vessel where it would become liquid water once more. Armed with this new technology and weaponry, the compliance of the rest of the continent was all but assured. However full integration is still some time away. Due to the size of many of these cultres and the importance placed on absorbing useful technologies and skills, several cultures are still under compliance even in the present day. 654 AC to 853 AC: The Preperation With the conquest of the Jiang-Do, the Avantine had dominated their new homeland. However this would not make them happy in the slightest. With the aquisition of the maps of the Jian-Do, and the Jian-Do skill in navigation using stars to show them the way, the Avantine conquerors identified new land massess to the south of their Isle. Scout vessels were sent to find suitable places to attack and make landfall. For nearly two hudred years the Avantine trained soldiers, gathered supplies for the jouney and awaited their scouts return. When they finally identified the location of an easy city target, the Avantine prepared to reconquor the land they thought was once theirs. 854 AC to present: The return Great ships, far larger than those used on the mainland appeared on the coast of Kenaan and the Kenaani clans quickly found themselves outmatched by the discipline and regimented foraxes of the Avantine Legions. The Kenaan city of Haspurund was but the first of many cities to fall. Almost half of Kenaan was lost before the High King, Bortello of Septoria, rallied the other nations of the alliance and drove back the Avantine in pitched battle. In the years that were to follow, the Avantine would launch several attack fleets at the mainland. It is documented from their scholars that a fleet was sent toward the islands of the Ekhai Lahui however they were never heard from again – the islanders claim never to have seen such a fleet. Likewise several fleets were sent south and further to the east, hoping for easier prey – finding only the Orax menace and the Jorgenwyld ready and eager to do battle. 64 To the north, things do get worse. Unaware of the fanatical devotion of the Toraneyan people, an Avantine commander, War Consul Forus Dominus Auxillius, struck a Toraneyan Temple of Dahr, believing it full of the enemy’s war coffers. Instantly the legion found themselves not fighting standard warriors but zealous temple warriors hounding for their blood. Had the High King not intervened to spare the life of Forus, the war might be raging on even now. Bortello quickly seized this opportunity to begin diplomatic negotiations with the Avantine, citing their shared heritage as a starting point to negotiations. The negotiations were unfortunately out of the War Consuls depth and he quickly agreed to peace and the secession of all captured land with the exception of the city of Haspurund, now renamed Paxus. In return the Avantine were allowed to join the council of the High King, adding a ninth voice to the deciding of future high kings. However they were also foraxed to share their incredible technology, absorbing them into the crafts guild, and were also foraxed to accept both a mages college and the guild system in general as institutional rights. Forus was then sent home, fully believing that he had done the best in the interests of the Avantine. Instead he was thrown from the Tarpasian rock, a reward for traitors to the Avantine people. The Home Consul, Julia Gracchus Secombia gave a glorious oratory speech at the end of her War Consuls demise. ‘Never before have we been brought so low by one of our own. Never before have we been so humiliated by those who should be our subjects. Never before have we been forced as we have by this weak fool. However think on the humble willow tree, my countrymen! See how it bends before the storm, yet never breaks nor yields regardless of the storms ferocity. So too we must be willow and wait for the storm to break.’ ENVIRONMENT The continent of Avantine has a wide range of climates. The climate is overall warmer than the main continent of Dantir, however Avantine does not have any truly arid regions. Category:Nations Category:Avantine